


Decaffeinated

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I need a cigarette!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Sherlock,” said John, “you’re my friend. I’ll always support you. But please: give it a rest.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If he's giving up nicotine, Sherlock thinks John should give up something too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decaffeinated

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B - a story in 221 words, final word beginning with "b". Holmes and Watson created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock and John property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).
> 
>  
> 
> I have assured a relative that this isn't based on them accidentally running out of tea and having to do without it for a couple of days. And it's not. Definitely, definitely not.
> 
> * * *

“I need a cigarette!”  
  
“Sherlock,” said John, “you’re my friend. I’ll always support you. But please: give it a rest.”   
  
Sherlock swung round. “Tea,” he said, pointing to the mug in John’s hand.   
  
“Good idea,” said John. “I’ll just go and-“  
  
“No,” said Sherlock. “ _Tea_. You need it. You’re just as much an addict as I am.”  
  
“Caffeine isn’t going to give me emphysema,” said John.   
  
Sherlock wasn’t listening. “You want to be supportive?” he said. “I’ve given up nicotine; you should give up tea.”  
  
John was appalled.  
  
“For a month,” clarified Sherlock. “Do it and I never mention cigarettes again.”   
  
John hesitated. He glanced longingly at his half-finished cuppa, but then answered resolutely:  
  
“OK. I’ll show you what self-control looks like.”  
  
  
  
Going cold turkey is hard. Tantrums and sulks are to be expected.  
  
“I just didn’t expect them from  _John_ ,” said Lestrade. “Er…”  
  
Sherlock looked behind him. A former army doctor was attempting to wrestle a steaming plastic cup away from a perturbed officer.  
  
  
  
Sherlock was not a good man but he did consider himself responsible for London’s safety.   
  
“Come on,” he said. “We’re finding a café.”  
  
  
  
John sipped his cup of tea: inferior blend, weak, too much milk. It was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted.   
  
“God, I could do with a cigarette,” muttered Sherlock.  
  
John smiled beatifically.


End file.
